


You're right

by krisnoli



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Fluff, Rejection, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisnoli/pseuds/krisnoli
Summary: Peter is pretty sure this won't end well but he trusts Mr. Stark and he needs to get this off his chest. He's right.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't happy, you've been warned. Also, I usually don't write and I just needed to get this out of my system because this is practically what I think would happen if I told my crush I like them. :)

He knew it was stupid, of course it was. He was pretty careful, trying to get a read on the people he had crushes on - usually girls - and figure out if they might like him too. They usually didn't and he couldn't bring up the courage to ask them, to make sure, because then he could get hurt. He was a coward. But this time it would be different, he told himself. He trusted Mr. Stark and even though he was sure the man - superhero, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist - didn't like, scratch that, love him like that, thought of him as a mentee, maybe even a son, Peter had to tell him. Tell him how his heart fluttered at the almost fond nicknames Mr. Stark gave him, how he felt his cheeks go warm when he got close or how his eyes fixated on the man's arms when he would get sweaty in his oily tank while working on a car. Peter knew it wouldn't end well but he had to tell him because he told himself he wouldn't be a coward anymore. That he wouldn't lie to himself, be honest, be open.  
Peter felt Happy's eyes on him as they drove. He knew the head of security was confused, maybe even concerned that Peter was so quiet. Even though the man would roll his eyes and usually ignore Peter he stopped putting up the partition when he drove Peter to the tower from school, so he knew he grew on him somehow. A hopeful flutter lit in Peter's chest, quickly followed by nervousness and pain as he tried to squash the hope down. He /knew/ he wouldn't get out of this happy, he just wanted to come clean that's all. No hope that this would somehow end with Mr. Stark telling him he liked him too, that's crazy. Peter shouldn't think that, that's just going to-  
"Hey, you getting out?", Happy's voice pulled Peter from his thoughts and he swallowed. "Um, yeah- yeah sure, sorry, um, let me just-" he took his backpack and stepped out hastily, clumsy, "thanks, Happy! Um, see ya!" Happy's eyebrows furrowed but he just gave a nod and said goodbye before driving off. Well, that was something.  
Peter turned around and entered the building, absent-mindedly saying hi to the lady at the reception and getting in the nearest elevator after swiping his badge. It was so easy going through the motions after over a year of doing so. He still remembered how nervous and self-conscious he was when Mr. Stark first took him here and told him they'd actually somewhat do this whole intern stuff that was just supposed to be a cover-up. Just so he could be Spider-Man. But after May found out, he didn't have to hide as much and Mr. Stark though it would be good if he came in for the suit and after having some time in the lab, Peter guesses Mr. Stark just found it nice to have a lab buddy again. So he started coming around sometimes, working on his suit with Mr. Stark, do his own little projects and even fiddle with some of the old iron man armor. It was amazing.  
Peter was sure Friday must've said something but he isn't sure what it was or if he said anything in return but by the time he got out of memory lane, the elevator opened and he could feel himself get clammy hands all over again. Taking a deep breath, Peter walked down to the lab. The music Mr. Stark liked to blast wasn't as loud as it would be, as always when he was expecting Peter. Punching in the code, Peter stepped in and immediately felt like he was rooted to the spot. Was he really going to do this? He could live without telling him, what they have was nice, Mr. Stark even hugged him sometimes and ruffled his hair and called him /kid/ in that fond tone and- who was he kidding. Peter always got his hopes up and squashed them down again and it /hurt/. He didn't want that anymore but he couldn't help himself. So maybe being open about it, getting rejected, would help him move on to something less... impossible of a love interest. Steeling himself with a deep breath once again - gosh how often was he going to do this - Peter went to Mr. Stark with determination. He was going to do this. It couldn't be too bad, Mr. Stark was only going to tell him sorry and that it's alright and that they should maybe just ignore it. That he's flattered but Peter should find someone his own age. He could live with that.  
"Hey kid, been waiting for ya. So, I was thinking we could start working on that new feature you were talking about. Yknow, the one with the - what was it - umm, cmon help me out here - ah! The electricity resistance!" Mr. Stark looked up from whatever he was fiddling on before Peter got here with a grin but that quickly changed into a slightly confused, slightly concerned frown when he saw Peter walk toward him like a man on a mission. "You ok, kid?" Peter really really wanted to swipe his hands on his jeans.  
"Yeah, of course, sure, I just--I wanted to talk about something. With you. If that's alright", he stammered out and for a second he cursed himself for it, /was he really doing this?/ But after quickly discarding the thought to try to abort this and talk about something else, he waited for Mr. Starks response. It came with the previous concern, only stronger now, "Yeah, sure- come here", he sat down on the couch the sometimes slept on when one of them passed out and gave the place next to him a pat, "what's wrong, buddy?"  
Peter's legs felt like clay as he walked over and sat down, way to close for his liking and not close enough all the same. "Ilikeyou", he blurted out and looked up from his lap, he didn't even realise he had cowered into himself. Shoulders hunched, back bend, clammy hands on his lap with his knees pressed together. Mr. Starks face grew less concerned but all the more confused. "Oookay?", he drew out," I like you too, kiddo, I guess?"  
"No, like, I like like you- love you, I mean I- I have a crush on you." Mr. Stark stared back at him, his face now carefully blank. "And I know that you don't like me back, of course you don't, I mean--what's there to like I'm just a teenager and you could have anyone and I'm nothing special--ok I'm spiderman but that doesn't mean anything to you and even if it did it wouldn't change anything", oh god why was he rambling Mr. Starks face was still blank and he was making it worse, why-," but I mean, I just wanted to tell you because you're amazing and I always kinda had a crush on you since I was, like, nine years old but that was just a celebrity crush - kind of- but then I met you and when we really started spending time together I realized that this crush has come back tenfold and I get these butterflies and I can't stop thinking about you and- sorry, I mean", oh shit oh fuck, he should stop, he should stop, "if this makes you uncomfortable I'm so sorry, I can't control my feelings but if knowing makes you uncomfortable - and I totally get if it does, it probably does- then I can just, I dunno, stop coming here-- oh my god, you probably don't ever wanna see me aga-" "Hey", Peter's jaw literally fell shut, you could hear the clack of teeth as soon as he registered that Mr. Stark has said something. The man's face was still blank, no emotion showing through or at least none that Peter could see. It made him even more nervous but right now he was kind of really happy that he was stopped from rambling because he's sure he only fucked up worse and now he's gonna get it but what if Mr. Stark wanted to contradi- "You're right",... what, "this is making me very uncomfortable", the superhero sighed. It was heavy, as if he was annoyed that he had to say this, to deal with this. Peter felt like his heart stopped but like it was going a hundred at the same time, trying to break some record or something while time stood still. Mr. Stark raked a hand through his hair and Peter's eyes followed the movement. "You're also right that you can't control your feelings but really, Parker?", oh shit last name, he never called him that, only ever nicknames-, "I can't deal with this. I'm sorry, well not really, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave", Peter felt his throat clog up, eyes burning and he opened his mouth to say something, even as he he knew he probably could get a sound out," and I don't mean that as in today but as in 'I'm going to send you your suit and you can get it to me through happy for updates and repairs'." Peter let out a croaked "I-" before Mr. Stark rolled his eyes and gave another sigh as he stood up. "Get up, get out. Seriously, I can't deal with this, leave."  
The teen shook as he stood up slowly, feeling weak and like he would start sobbing any minute. "I'm going to send Happy back around so he can get you home and Parker?", when he looked at Peter his eyes were so cold that the younger man flinched away as if struck,"Good day." With that he walked away, leaving Peter standing there. If Peter didn't feel like static was buzzing in his head while chanting internally that this had to be a bad dream - /please let this be a bad dream, please/ - then he would've heard his ex-mentor utter how he needed a drink under his breath. Feeling like he was on autopilot again, Peter left the tower and watched Happy drive up again. He flinched slightly at the annoyed look he got from the man and quickly climbed into the backseat. The partition went up.


	2. Not his day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knew when he wake up with his face mushed into his carpet that this wouldn't be his day. He's right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still couldn't sleep and I kinda wanted to make something nice to counter out the bad feels from chapter one but apparently this isn't my day either.

He woke up on the wrong foot. At least, if that's what you can call faceplanting the ground after falling off the bed because of a nightmare. That's exactly why Tony had such big beds but no, apparently it didn't matter because look how great that worked. While grumbling all the way to the kitchen and more importantly the coffee mashine, the billionaire kept rubbing his nose. He could be happy that it wasn't broken but all happiness was overshadowed by the overly bad mood and the light that really wasn't helping with his headache. "Hey, baby? Tint the windows for me? Thanks", he called out as he took a mug down from the cabinet. The coffee started brewing as soon as he started for the kitchen and he thanked Friday for being such a god sent as he poured his first cup. Trying to guzzle down the liquid soon found him burning his tongue though and he groaned pathetically before relaxing into the couch.  
Well, trying to anyway.  
"Tony? Tony, I swear to god if you're not up yet I will-", Pepper's voice carried down the hallway. Another reason for his headache, great. He loved Pepper, he did. She was his best friend next to Rhodey, always looking out for him but she was still overbearing sometimes. But maybe that was just his mood talking.  
"I'm awake, Pep", Tony called out as she came around the corner before wincing, he shouldn't have been so loud. That freaking headache was killing him, he should take a pill or something. When she saw him, she stopped and squinted at him suspiciously. "You look awful, have you been drinking?", her voice was accusing, distrustful and Tony felt a sharp pain in his chest, today really wasn't his day. He glared at her half-hearted and muttered a "sure". Pepper's disappointed expression only soured his morning but it was better than having her try to make him talk about his nightmares or god forbid make him see a therapist again. He didn't drink last night, he's been sober for years now.  
Tony could see how his friend went from disappointed and worried to professional in a heartbeat before she even started talking in that tone, "You have a meeting in 5 minutes and Friday told me you weren't on your way so I came to get you. There's no way I will let you skip this one, there are represantives from-"

________________

After sitting through two and a half hours of idiots trying to gain his attention and being offended when he gave his two cents, Tony's headache was mostly gone. No thanks to them. If he was right he'd see Peter today, so at least some downtime will be granted to him. Yeah, the kid could talk a mile per minute and had more energy that a puppy on steroids but he was quiet when he was concentrating. Only sometimes asking questions and being so quick on the uptake whenever Tony explained something, soaking up the information like a sponge one second and using it to solve his problems the next. Tony loved the discussions they had. Nobody could keep up with him like that since Bruce and even he had some topics that they couldn't talk about, never having studied technology and coding like his atoms and radiation. It was refreshing talking to Peter and their love for science wasn't the only thing they had in common. The teenager may not be an avenger and looking out for the little guy more than the big guys who Tony deemed above the spiders pay grade anyway, but he had some bad run ins and Tony was surprised to find out that talking about the vigilante's problems, trauma and nightmares helped Tony some too. It didn't make him stop having nightmare or problems of his own, obviously but he did feel better about them, less like a failure and more in control by knowing that this is normal. Of course he knew that beforehand but that was technically. Actually being confronted with it soothed something inside Tony that made it just marginally better, generally and if he used the kids problems to have something else to focus on than his own, who could blame him?  
It was already half past one and Peter would be arriving at around three, so he still had some time to try and wind down some by himself.  
A few minutes later found him hunched over a table in his workshop, losing himself in his calculations, ideas and manual work and before he knew it, the kid arrived.  
______________________

Tony wondered if he was getting old enough to need hearing aids because he's sure he's hearing nonsense. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking. The kid, Peter, said he /liked/ - no wait /loved/ him, was crushing on him. This had to be a joke, right? This really wasn't his day, he should've just stayed in bed and now this was coming back to bite him in the ass. A part of Tony wanted to say this was just some silly dare that the boy ended up with, that the blush on his cheeks was from being embarrassed of having to lie like this to his mentor but he also knew better than that.  
The spider had been rambling for some time now and Tony thinks it's time to stop him before he looks anymore terrified of what he's saying. "Hey", Tony interrupted him, "You're right. You're making me very uncomfortable." He didn't mean to say that, he sighed. It's true but Tony knows it's not for the right reasons, not because of what the kid thinks. Tony knows there's nothing the kid can do about how he feels and he's more mature about this than Tony but-," You're also right that you can't control your feelings but really, Parker?", the shocked, hurt look on the kids face was making this so much harder but Tony tried to hold his gaze. He always tried. "I can't deal with this", not right now, not today,"I'm sorry", he wanted to be alone, "well, not really, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." If he didn't believe it impossible the superhero would say that the teens face was crumpling even more, cutting in its devastation. "And I don't mean that as in today but as in 'I'm gonna send you your suit and you can get it to me through Happy for updates and repairs'", why would he say that? He's going to hell. He didn't want to never see the kid again but his mouth seemed intent on ruining even that little speck of light. He rolled his eyes and sighed, he knew he would always fuck up. Just like Howard and pretty much everyone else in his life had always told him. " Get up, get out", stop looking at him like this, "Seriously, I can't deal with this. Leave."  
His headache had been coming back gradually and he was sure if he didn't lie down right now he'd probably have the least brains in the world through premature explosion. Though that would mean there's something as a mature explosion of a humans head and that would be- the kid was still here. He had stood up, shivering like a newborn kit and looking just as out of it too. It hurt to see him like this, "I'm going to send Happy back around so he can get you home and Parker?", say something nice, "Good day." Wow.  
Tony is pretty sure his self-hatred had just hit its all time high and even if he could think clearly right now, there'd be nothing keeping him from the bottle calling his name. Sparing a thought to actually make sure Friday texted Happy as soon as he told Peter he would, Tony opened his liquor cabinet. It had been locked for years but he couldn't deal with this sober and everyone already thought he fucked up anyway so what would it matter if he really did?  
Just before the man lost his memory he remembers thinking that this really, really wasn't his day.


End file.
